Disk brakes for vehicles steered by handlebars, e.g. bicycles, are known from practice. These known disk brakes have a master mounting that is attached to the handlebar and usually has a compensating chamber for a hydraulic medium. The compensating chamber is in contact with the cylinder of a piston-cylinder pairing, and, therefore, hydraulic medium can flow in from the compensating chamber with increasing brake pad wear. It is also possible to compensate for changes in volume which are caused by temperature fluctuations and can occur on account of the weather or during long braking operations, for example. The hydraulic medium in the cylinder can be pressurized by the piston. When the piston moves, a gasket attached to the piston travels over the connecting opening to the compensating chamber, and therefore, upon actuation of the brake, the hydraulic system is closed and the pressure that builds upon actuation of the master mounting is not relieved through the compensating chamber. A hydraulic line borders on the cylinder and transmits the actuation force to the slave cylinder of the brake or of a clutch actuation.
These known master mountings have the drawback that during the production the final assembly is comparatively complex and the master mounting has a rather elongated design along the cylinder axis. In particular in radial mountings where the cylinder axis extends perpendicularly to the handlebar axis, this leads to a large available space and, as a result, to a comparatively long distance between handlebar tube and hand lever, and, therefore, the operation can be limited for persons having small hands.
Thus, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art systems, designs, and processes as discussed above.